Captain America: Civil War (GGD)
Captain America: Civil War was the 13th installment of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, directed by Anthony and Joe Russo, and written by Christopher Markus and Stephen McFreely. Cast * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America * Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther * Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon * Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier * Scarlett Johannson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow * Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow/Crossbones * Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye * Daniel Bruhl as Helmut Zemo * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlett Witch * Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter/Agent 13 * Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine * Paul Bettany as Vision * Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man * William Hurt as General Thaddeus Ross * Martin Freeman as Everett Ross * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * William Sadler as President Matthew Ellis * Abby Ryder Fortson as Cassie Lang * Marisa Tomei as May Parker * Judy Greer as Maggie Lang * Bobby Cannavale as Jim Paxton * Denzel Washington as T'Chaka (cameo only) * Robert Redford as Alexander Pierce (flashback/voice only) Summary The film opens in 2000. The king of Wakanda, T'Chaka (Washington) is arguing with his son, T'Challa (Boseman) over the fate of Wakanda once T'Challa becomes king, and the Black Panther mantle. T'Challa is skeptical of becoming the Black Panther, but T'Chaka is positive that T'Challa will do great. The scene cuts to a man in the shadows. A light shines over him, and it is revealed that the Winter Soldier (Stan) is hidden in the darkness. In his earpiece, Alexander Pierce (Redford) says that T'Chaka is a HYDRA enemy and that he must be taken out. He ends the message with a cold "Hail HYDRA", and finishes talking. Winter Soldier pulls out a sniper rifle and attempts to shoot T'Chaka, but misses his shot. T'Chaka and T'Challa turn toward where the bullet came from, and begin to go toward it. Winter Soldier comes out and pushes T'Challa to the ground. T'Challa gets up, but is too late; Winter Solider has pushed his father to the ground, and shoos him in the chest multiple times. He turns to T'Challa, then presses his earpiece and asks about "the boy". Pierce disagrees, saying the boy is "useless". Winter Soldier throws down a smoke bomb, and vanishes. T'Challa holds his dead father in his arms, vows to avenge him, and looks up at the sky, screaming in agony. The logo appears on the screen. The logo fades, and we see a truck driving into a city. In the city we see soldiers charging through, guns blazing. A sign is shot down, and it says Wakanda City Hall. The Avengers Quinjet flies overhead, and out flies the Falcon (Mackie). Falcon flies into the heart of the city, where he sees the soldiers heading into a large building. Falcon alerts the other Avengers, and Captain America (Evans) jumps out of the Quinjet, landing on a building near Falcon. The two enter where the soldiers are, and find a man ordering soldiers to bring the crates of Vibranium to the truck. Captain America asks why they need the Vibranium, causing everyone to turn. The leader walks out of the shadows, and is revealed to be Brock Rumlow (Grillo), now going by the name Crossbones. Crossbones explains who he is, causing Cap to apologize for what happened at the Triskellion. Crossbones laughs, pushing past Cap and ordering his HYDRA troops to get the Vibranium into the truck. He opens the door to find War Machine (Cheadle) standing there, his arm raised to shoot. Crossbones glances back at Cap and Falcon, before grabbing War Machine's arm and throwing him across the clearing, and he begins to run off. Captain America bolts after him, as Falcon helps War Machine up and the two begin to fight the HYDRA soldiers. Crossbones is shown running through a crowd of people, with Captain America close behind. Crossbones runs to a dead end, standing in front of a warehouse, where Cap has cornered him. Crossbones and Cap begin to fight, when Crossbones brings out a large knife. He almost slices Cap's arm, but misses when Cap grabs him by the wrist, pinning him up against the warehouse wall. The Quinjet flies over Cap and Crossbones. Inside the Quinjet, we see Black Widow (Johannson) piloting, with Scarlett Witch (Olsen) sitting next to her. Black Widow speaks through the intercom, ordering HYDRA to stand down. Crossbones laughs, saying that HYDRA got enough Vibranium before the Avengers even showed up, and they had left with the amount needed. Crossbones and the remaining HYDRA agents are put into the back of the Quinjet by Vision (Bettany) and Falcon. Wakanda citizens come out, complaining about the damage the Avengers have caused. War Machine and Cap try to reason that they were protecting the city, whereas the citizens argue that they caused more damage compared to before they showed up. T'Challa steps out of the crowd, causing the entire crowd to bow before him. T'Challa thanks the Avengers for their unneeded help. Vision and Falcon walk over, asking what's going on. T'Challa kindly asks that the Avengers leave. Cap looks around, obviously confused, then asks why. T'Challa replies that he caused more damage by coming and fighting HYDRA, and that Wakanda can protect itself and doesn't need help from America, or the Avengers. He asks them to leave, this time more impatiently. The Avengers awkwardly bid T'Challa and the rest of Wakanda goodbye, as they climb back into the Quinjet and fly off. The scene cuts to T'Challa sitting on an airplane. In enters Everett Ross (Freeman). Ross explains that he is here to accompany T'Challa on his trip to America. T'Challa rolls his eyes, then says that he just wants these Avengers and other heroes to stay away from Wakanda. Ross gives T'Challa his own opinion, that heroes should be limited to what they can do and stuff like that. T'Challa raises an eyebrow, putting a hand on Ross's shoulder, saying that it is a great idea. The scene pans out, showing the plane flying in the sky. The scene then cuts to the White House, where President Ellis (Sadler) is waiting for T'Challa to arrive with a bunch of other government people, including General Ross (Hurt). T'Challa and Everett enter the room, and take a seat at the table. T'Challa begins to rant about how the Avengers have caused so much damage not just in Wakanda, but all over the world, using the Battle of New York, the creation of Ultron, and the Sokovia Incident as examples. General Ross cuts him off, agreeing with him, saying that the Avengers have caused far too much damage. He then brings up the Harlem incident from The Incredible Hulk, where Hulk and Abomination tore Harlem apart. General Ross then suggests that they limit heroes on what they can do, so they can prevent as much destruction as possible. Everyone agrees, including the President. President Ellis says that this idea will be enforced as soon as possible. The scene cuts to the Avengers Headquarters. Rhodey is on the phone with the President, who has kept in contact with Rhodey after the events of Iron Man 3. The President is explaining what he, Gen. Ross, T'Challa, Everett Ross, and the other government officials discussed. Rhodey agrees with the idea, but mentions that Rogers may not agree. The President disagrees, saying that everyone is going to have to sign eventually. Rhodey accepts what the President is saying, and then hangs up. Sam walks in and asks who was on the phone. Rhodey lies, saying he was speaking with Tony. Sam then wonders out loud what Tony is up to now. The scene cuts to Stark in the Avengers Tower, now known as Stark Tower again, where he is designing a new armor. Gen. Ross walks into the room. Tony glances backwards, asking how he got in. Ross comments that Bambi, Pepper's secretary, let him in, and then asks what Tony's up to. Tony explains that he is making a new armor that would be kept inside his body, until mentally commanded, at which points it manifests itself into the Mark 46 armor. Tony cuts the pleasantries, asking what Ross wants, mentioning he hasn't seen him since after the events of The Consultant. Ross places a folder onto the table, next to the Mark 46 blueprints. The folder says Sokovia Accords. Ross gives a brief explanation of what the Accords are; limiting heroes on how much power they have, and giving them someone to answer to; Gen. Ross or the President himself. Ross goes down the line of examples of incidents caused by heroes; the Duel of Harlem, the Battle of New York, the kidnapping of President Ellis, the Battle at the Triskelion, the Battle of Sokovia, and the most recent Wakanda incident. Tony reads through the folder briefly, then puts it down on the table, agreeing to sign. Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe (GGD) Category:Movies